And the World Turns
by Angel LeeAnn
Summary: FINISHED! M&R, while trying to get back to the tree house, are in constant danger: all in 24 hours! No, no one dies.
1. Games

Title: And the World Turned

Author: Angel LeeAnn

Rating: PG-13

Summary:  A day of fun turns into a world of nightmares.

Disclaimer:  Can I _please, please, please_ have them?  Please?

**NOTE**:  I know, I know, how dare I start yet another story when I still have _Resisting Danger _and _Remember You_ to finish.  What can I say?  I'm obsessed!  Please understand that with three ongoing _TLW_ stories (not too mention two _X-men_ fics) that updates are going to be sporadic and –usually – far apart.  SORRY!

Chapter One

Games

Sweat glistened off his bare back, rolling and disappearing behind the waistband of his beige trousers.  The sweltering heat only heightened the reek of the manure he was burying in pits under the garden.  A Heaven-scent breeze drifted past him and he closed his eyes, sighing with relief (even though the wind brushed the stench into his face and assaulted his nose).  A canteen was thrust against his chest, his eyes immediately flying open to find a smirking heiress.

"You should be the damned one doing this," he sneered, snatching the offered canteen from her slender fingers.  He took a long gulp of the water, wincing when – instead of being refreshing – the warm water scorched his dry throat.  He screwed the lid back on, glaring at it disdainfully before tossing it aside.  He shielded his eyes as he scowled up at the glaring sun.  "It's too damn bloody hot.  And it's _you_," he peered down at her, "who ruined the crop to begin with.  And it's _you_ who came up with this blasted idea of putting shit in the damn garden."

She was not intimidated.  In fact, she smiled coyly, coming to stand inches in front of him.  "My, my, my," she teased.  "Such hostility from a supposed gentleman.  And a noble knight such as yourself," she dragged a nail down his chest, "couldn't possibly expect a weary lady to do something so foul."

"That is true, but I fear that there is one fact you overlooked: you, Marguerite, are no lady."  He grinned smugly, and then pushed the shovel at her.  "Be my guest, Miss Krux."

Marguerite snubbed her nose at the offensive tool.  "I will do no such thing."

"What?  Afraid you might get dirty?"  Roxton gave his Cheshire grin and then scooped up a pile of the T-rex manure only to chuck it at the unsuspecting woman.

Marguerite gasped, mortified and utterly shocked.  "You bastard," she snarled.  And then wrinkled her nose as the revolting aroma reached her senses.  Her eyes watered and she gagged.  "Damn you, Lord John Roxton," she choked.

He chuckled as he took off, sprinting towards the dense tree line.  Marguerite gave chase, racing after the intolerable hunter.  "You can't run forever, John," she screamed, leaping over a fallen branch.

"I can run much further than you," he called back.  He led her to the river's edge and then stopped, breathing heavily as he wiped the moisture off his brow.  "It's too hot of a day to be playing these games, Marguerite."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have messed with me," she retorted, finally catching up to him.  Yet, instead of slowing down, she pressed on, slamming her side into him with full force, knocking him off balance.  He flailed his arms as he lost his footing and tumbled backward.  Instinctively, he latched onto her and they both toppled over into the water with a large splash in a tangle of limbs.

Marguerite kicked away from him and then burst out of the water, gasping for air.  She looked around her, the sun's rays reflecting off the tranquil water, nearly blinding her.  Her partner in crime was nowhere in sight.  She sighed and folded her arms stiffly over her modest chest, her eyebrow quirked up in her usual look of superiority.  "Anytime now, Roxton."

Seconds ticked by and she swallowed nervously, her arms falling to her sides as she scanned the river and banks.  Where could he be?  "Roxton," she ordered.  "We've got to get back.  Come on, enough goofing around.  A jester's hat doesn't suit you."

Panic began to rise, but she held it in check.  "Fine.  I'm leaving without you.  If I get eaten by a dinosaur on the way back then we all know who to blame."  She waded toward the side, determined to march off when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Marguerite whirled around and gasped.  Roxton was floating facedown in the water three yards away.  The dark haired woman fought against the current, desperate to reach his side.  _No_, her mind pleaded.  _No, don't do this.  You can't do this_.  She grasped onto his arm and rolled him over.  His head fell back.

"John," she whispered, frightened.  Had he hit his head on a rock?  They weren't in the shallowest part of the river, but the water level wasn't that deep either.  It only came to her waist.  Had her body weight crashed into him harder than she thought?

She shook him, wrapping an arm under his neck, keeping his head from disappearing beneath the water.  "John," she cried out.  "John!" 

The only response she received was the roar of a Tyrannosaurus-Rex.

End Chapter One


	2. Down River

**KDC**:  I have to leave you hanging: it's my trademark!  Lol.

**Windsor**:  _wrinkles nose_ Poor Marguerite, too!  That would stink (in more ways than one).

**Barbie**:  Hey!  How'd you guess?  Anyway, she must've ruined it by just being herself.  I highly doubt she's the greatest gardener.  J

**Taya**:  Oh no, I love my handsome Roxton!  He can't die!  I won't let him!  (But will he defy me?  Will he die anyway?  Most likely not in this story.)

**Sierra**:  _big smile_ Luv ya, too!  Speaking of which, when are you going to pump out another story?

**ChosenOne**:  _laughs hysterically_  Should I warn my family that if I go missing they should hunt down TheChosenOne3 because I'll probably be slaughtered pieces in your cooler?

**Fab**:  I would say probably mid-Season 3.  And thanks for enjoying these stories.  I would hate to go stale!  Lol.

**MMJ**:  Lol.  Hey!  I'm older than you!  (Or, at least I think I am? pauses to ponder).

I know I'm missing someone, but I can't seem to access the 9th review.  Sorry if it's yours.  Maybe I'll get it the next time around.

**NOTE**: I'm typing this at 4:00 in the morning.  There's bound to be plenty of mistakes.  Sorry.

Chapter Two

Down River

"Could this day get any better," Marguerite mumbled as she scanned the tree line for any sign of the T-rex.  And then she shrieked when a spurt of water sprayed her face.  She snapped her attention down to the man in her arms and gasped when his eyes flew open and he released a hearty laugh.  Marguerite dropped him and he momentarily disappeared beneath the water before quickly resurfacing.

"What the hell's the matter with you," Marguerite screamed, splashing him angrily.

Roxton chuckled.  "I couldn't help it, Marguerite."

The dinosaur roared again – cutting off the heiress's haughty reply – and they simultaneously snapped around, peering into their surroundings with trained eyes.  The T-rex couldn't be far.

"I think we should get going," Roxton stated, glancing around.  "I think he's heading this way.  Probably searching for a water supply."  He waded away from her toward the riverbank where they had first fallen in: or, more where she had _pushed_ him in.  "You coming," he called over his shoulder.

Marguerite tossed his back an evil, scathing glare before trekking after him.  "You're a cruel man sometimes, you know that?  And for someone who is usually so honest and honorable, brutality doesn't become you."

"No, Marguerite, that's your department," he said as casually as though he were discussing the weather.

Her mouth fell open at his blunt and unexpected reply.  Yet, above all else, she was secretly hurt.  Did he mean it?  Did he sincerely think she was a cold hearted, malicious fiend?  _No_, she told herself.  _We've been through so much together.  He knows I'm not as uncaring as I make people believe.  Doesn't he?_

"Oh shit," she heard him mutter, instantly putting her on alert.  He turned around, grabbed her hand, and began rushing them down the river.  Marguerite tugged against his grasp, but he held on tighter.  It wasn't long until she knew why he had led them away.  Behind her, she heard the frightening sound of the T-rex crashing through the trees.  Marguerite glanced behind her out of morbid curiosity; more annoyed than anything else when she saw the giant dinosaur reach the water's edge and sniff, searching for their scent.

"Roxton," she said with her usual air of arrogance.  "Shouldn't we just cross the river instead of going down it?"

"He'll lose us in the water.  Besides, it's not that deep.  I doubt he'll mind crossing it."

"Or chasing us in it," Marguerite cried as the T-rex finally saw them and leapt into the river.

"He won't follow us for much longer," Roxton shouted back, noting that up ahead the river turned choppy with increasing rapids and large rocks.  The current was also getting stronger, pulling the two explorers further down the river.  Roxton kept a solid grip on Marguerite's hand as he felt her lose her footing; and sighed in relief when she regained her balance.  

"I think it's time to get out," Marguerite yelled, dragging them toward the riverbank.

Roxton shook his head, yanking her to a stop.  "But he's still behind us.  The moment we get out, he'll kill us.  Let's just go down a little further and hang on to one of those rocks.  He'll eventually give up."

"Yeah," Marguerite grumbled, "after we drown."

Roxton ignored her and pulled her further down the river.  The waves crashed into them, sweeping them off their feet and rushing them out into the rapids.  Marguerite screamed, squeezing Roxton's hand as though her life depended on it, fearing that if he were to be torn from her grasp then she would never see him again.

Roxton reached out and latched onto the corner of a giant boulder.  His other arm snapped as Marguerite was sharply pushed passed.  He groaned against the strain, hauling Marguerite back until she was able to grab onto the rock.  "Climb up," he ordered.  "We'll wait up top until he leaves."

Marguerite struggled to crawl up the slick side of the huge rock.  "Let go of my hand, Roxton," she snapped.  "I can't climb up one handed!"

Roxton reluctantly released her.

Marguerite hoisted herself the rest of the way up and then leaned down to offer the Lord a hand.  "Come on, Roxton.  This was your brilliant idea.  Don't leave me up here by myself."

Roxton rolled his eyes and began hauling himself out of the water.  "I didn't hear any plan B," he retorted.

"You're the survivalist," Marguerite pointed out, smiling.

"And what?  You're not always desperate to save…" his answer was cut off as a large wave crashed into him, knocking him off the rock and sweeping him out into the river.  He could hear Marguerite screaming as he struggled to stay above water.  Tumbling, he smashed violently into a rock, howling as it dislocated his shoulder.  Unable to swim, he was slammed under the water by the powerful rapids, striking his head on a rock.

Marguerite, a top the boulder, watched in horror as Roxton's body was tossed like a rag doll along the choppy waves.  He didn't even appear to be trying.  And then it dawned on her – _he's injured_ – and without hesitation, she jumped into the river after him. 

End Chapter Two


	3. Over the Edge

**Ju**: Sorry I missed you last time.  You must've been the 9th reviewer I couldn't seem to find.  Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Taya**:  _big smile_ I'm glad you think so.  I would love to write my own TLW episode.  Lol.  Then again, I bet we all would.  Lol.

**KDC**:  Maybe she will…maybe she won't…_insert a tease_ HAHAHA!

**Keys**:  I _do_ get kicks from leaving cliffhangers.  You know why?  YES!  Of course you do: I.  Am.  Evil.  Lol.

**Sierra**:  Plane?  I didn't know you were going on a trip.  Did you mention this on the board somewhere?  Speaking of which, it's a crying shame you can't make it to the convention.  But it'll probably be held during the summer.  Couldn't you go then?  (Or – in your bio – did you mean the previous convention?  Were you aware that we're planning another one?)

**ChosenOne**:  I'm a night owl.  I can stay up, but I can't get up.  Lol.  Anyway, I would offer to register you, but my computer doesn't allow me either.  I had to have a friend sign me up.  Yet, once registered, my computer allows me to login.  Maybe I could ask my friend to sign you up, too?  Anyway, I called the Funny Farm and they reject you.  They said you were my problem and I had to deal with you.  How about that?  Not even the Nuthouse will take you!

**Windsor**:  _sigh_ What can I say?  I love trouble!

**Kat**:  [Chp1 Review]: I can't help it!  I'm addicted to cliffhangers!  It's nothing personal: honest!  And no, I wouldn't want you to have a panic attack and die.  I may be charged with involuntary manslaughter.  Lol.  [Chp2 Review]:  Lol.  TheChosenOne3'll probably strangle me first.  I've already been threatened.  Lol.

**Barbie**: Nope, not pretending _this_ time.  Lol.  And you'll see where the river leads to soon. _insert wink_

Chapter Three

Over the Edge

Marguerite lunged back into the lukewarm river, fighting maddeningly against the currents that threatened to sweep her away.  Yet, the heiress would not be deterred.  She grunted and cursed as she forced her sore arms to push harder and harder until they were screaming from the strain; and still she gritted her teeth and swam onward.  She kept her focus on the man in front her.  He was motionless save for the crushing waves that bobbed his unconscious body around like a child's bouncy ball.  She wanted to rant and rave, but she needed to conserve her energy to the constant stroking.

Finally, her fingers grazed the fabric of his trousers and she clawed at the cloth, trying desperately to get a better grip.  She nearly cried in relief when she eventually managed to clutch a handful of his hem and drag herself closer.  "And you're supposed to be the Knight in Shining Armor," she mumbled.  "But remember who was saving who here."

A horrific sound pierced her ears and she peered up in terror.  Rapidly approaching was a drop.  Marguerite knew she couldn't get them out of the river in time.  If nothing else, they were going over the fall.  

"Hell if I'm going to lose you now," she hissed.  Marguerite snaked her right arm across his chest by slipping it under his suspenders; and grasped his bare side, locking her self to him by using her left hand to hold her own right wrist.

She squeezed her eyes shut as they rushed over the edge.  Momentarily, she felt lifted into the air before they began plummeting towards the earth.  Marguerite clung to Roxton frantically as they crashed into the tumbling, roaring waves at the bottom of the falls.  They were jostled and jerked around, being viciously engulfed.  Marguerite swallowed a gulp of water and gagged; her muscles aching from the harsh, rolling waves that endlessly pounded into her from all directions.

And then she felt as though they were being sucked into a large vacuum and Marguerite feared they were stuck in some sort of spiraling undertow.

Determined, she kicked her feet and used one of her arms to claw at the water, while she kept her right arm securely wrapped around his chest.  _You could wake up any damn time now_, she thought bitterly, finally winning the odds against Mother Nature.  _After I save us_, she raged on, _I'm going to kill you_!

She broke the surface, heaving with exertion and choking as she drunk greedily on the fresh air.  She rolled onto her back and continued kicking, the flow of the current aiding in pushing her away from the waterfall.  Finally away from the turmoil, she slowly treaded them towards the edge of the river.

Marguerite dragged them up the embankment and then flipped Roxton onto his side and started pounding his back.  "Come on, damn it, and spit it out!"  She knew without a doubt that he – being unconscious – had swallowed lungs full of water.  

She hastily pushed him onto his back and pressed her mouth to his; giving a long, powerful exhale into his lungs.  She repeated it once…twice…three times…"Damn it, Roxton," she scolded.  "Don't you dare die on me!"  Tears sprung to her eyes as she continued to breathe for him.  "Don't you dare, damn it!"  She placed her palms on his chest and compressed.  "Don't leave me here alone!"

She screeched when his face turned an ashen blue.

Exhale.

"Damn you!"

Exhale.

"_Roxton_!"

Exhale.

"Don't."

Compress.

"You."

Exhale.

"Leave."

Exhale.

"Me."

Marguerite wailed.

End Chapter Three


	4. Not in Kansas

**Sierra**:  I bet you got sleep.  Lol.  And, yeah, there's going to be another convention.  Think you'll go?

**Jessie**:  I'm trying to hold true to the show as much as possible, but we'll see what happens.  Thanks for the review!  And, hey, I've seen you around on the board.  Are you going to the convention?

**Taya**:  Hahaha…I know…I'm evil.  But just how evil?  Will I let him live…or not?

**Windsor**:  OH YES!  Lol.  Thanks for the review!

**Keys**:  Sure…you think you've got me figured out…but do you? _evil cackle_

**Kat**:  Lol.  Waterfalls, dropping out of trees…what will happen next?!  And I can't help being cruel…it's too fun!

**NOTE TO READERS**:  Dialect that is _italicized _means that it is being spoken in another language even if it's written out in English.  What's in English you're supposed to understand (meaning, it's what Marguerite understands).  What's written differently isn't meant for you to understand (meaning, Marguerite doesn't understand it).  

Chapter Four

Not in Kansas*

Marguerite pounded on his chest in fury, shrieking in rage and sorrow.  Blow after blow she cursed him for leaving her alone.  A soft noise caused her head to snap up and her eyes to whisk over their surroundings.  Something in the bushes moved.  They weren't alone.  Marguerite reached for her pistol, cursing when her hand touched not her holster but the khaki fabric of her skirt.  They were stranded without weapons.

She flinched when a shrill yelp pierced her ears.  Instantly, warriors burst forth from the trees, hollering and whooping, brandishing their arrows and spears.  Marguerite concentrated, focusing on their dialect in the desperate hope that she could communicate with the natives.

A group of them circled around the waterlogged woman and the still man she hovered over protectively.  It was then Marguerite noticed the irregularities about them.  They were men, but peculiarly proportioned with lean midriffs and thick legs.  They also had strange bumps rolling down their backs.  Yet, she had to hold back a gasp at the sight of their webbed feet.

One of the apparent leaders stepped forth, nudging her gently with the point of his spear.  "_Kichen ik mier_?"

Marguerite shuddered, swallowing.  "I…I don't understand."

"_Kichen ik mier_," he repeated more forcibly.

She struggled with the translation.  Maybe if she heard more she would pick up on his language.  "_Kichen ik mier_," she questioned, looking confused.

Leader growled and poked her again, this time more aggressively, tearing a tiny hole into her violet blouse.  "_Kichen ik mier.  Kimik eke jipele ekeli eekwi_."  He nodded down at Roxton.  "_Ek keek Qal_."

"_We not living here_," Marguerite said somewhat choppily in their native tongue, only understanding the fundamentals of their language.  She pointed to Roxton, tears shimmering in her withering eyes.  "_Dead_."

Leader grunted.  "_Let Qal ik lihe_."  He looked to his warriors and they bent down, scooping Roxton up.

Marguerite leapt to her feet, screaming.  "Leave him alone!"

Leader eyed her oddly, miffed by her explosion.  "_Bikipe deki_," he barked, flicking his wrist. 

Two men came up on either side of her and grasped onto her forearms.  Marguerite debated her options, neither outcome fetching her fancy.  Yet, she did know one thing: like hell she would leave Roxton's body in the clasp of those natives.  She sighed in resignation.

"They better not be cannibals," she grumbled as the warriors dragged her off.

End Chapter Four

* The title _Not in Kansas_ derives from the phrase "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto".  It's from the movie/play _The Wizard of Oz_.  It's a popular way of saying "we're no longer in familiar territory" or "we're lost in a strange place".


	5. Separated

**Kat**:  Hahaha…"Oh cruel one"…I like that!

**Keys**:  Well keep at it.  You may just get me all figured out.  Lol.

**LadyMarg**:  Is he or isn't he?  Are they or aren't they?  You'll find out in this chapter!  Thanks for reading/reviewing!

**ChosenOne**:  Are you sure you aren't already on the dark side?  _ducks_  Hey!  I'm only joking!  And you're Malone-like skull won't save you forever!  

**Zeus**:  Thanks!  And don't give up on your story either.

**Jessie**:  Hey, buddy!  I read your conversation with TLC on the board.  You two crack me up! 

**MMJ**:  I'm sorry!  I can't help myself!  When the ideas start flowing…but I promise I'll finish _Resisting Danger_.  Slowly, but surely.  _insert smilie_

**Taya**:  I'm not angry, silly.  Lol.  

**Cara**:  Thank you so much for stopping by!  And I'm so thrilled you're enjoying it.  I really appreciate the compliments!

-*-*-*-*-

Chapter Five

Separated

They trekked through the dense jungle avoiding any possible trails.  Marguerite tried fusing every tree and large rock to memory in case she needed to escape back to the river.  The warriors kept a vigil eye on her, but didn't appear to be too concerned about her fleeing.  She figured they assumed she wouldn't abandon Roxton.  And that was true.  Unless, of course, it came down to leaving his corpse or becoming one herself.

If it had been any regular jaunt through the forest with any one of the tree house members, Marguerite would've bypassed her cranky, complaining stage and hit – with full force – her stubborn I-am-taking-a-break-now point.  Yet, she bit her tongue, eyeing the sharp spears with dread.

_Roxton picked the perfect timing to die_, she thought cynically, but immediately felt the guilt washing over her.  _Oh, John_, her mind moaned.  _Why you_?  _Why did _**you**_ of all people have to die?  I never even got the chance to tell you all the things I know you wanted to hear.  All the things I denied._

Someone shoved her from behind and she stumbled forward.  Marguerite whirled around, her hands raised and her face incredulous.  "Hey!  Watch it, mister!  I'm not on a meat pivot, yet."

He grunted and jabbed her again with his beefy fist.  Marguerite, staggering, rolled her eyes.  "Obviously your mother didn't teach you manners," she grumbled.  "Or is the word chivalry just not in your voca — oh," she gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of a furious man decked up in T-rex teeth and raptor claws.  _Could this day get _**any**_ better_, she thought sarcastically.

"_Hichk ich ekipli fick_," the tribal leader boomed, sneering at Roxton's limp body.

Marguerite inched closer, her eyes flickering from the Tribal Leader to Roxton.  If only she could grasp the dialect.  Marguerite was notorious for using her coy manipulative diplomatic talking skills to get herself and the others out of just about anything.

"_Hick hik eki ilpike wepkiti_," Leader seemed to be trying to explain something to Tribal Leader.

Tribal Leader narrowed his eyes, a tense hesitation falling over the warriors.  He finally nodded and whisked his wrist.  Immediately, the hunters carrying Roxton rushed away, disappearing behind a blanket of dangling weeds and elongated grass.

Marguerite jolted forward.  "Where are you talking him," she cried out.

Beefy Hands gripped her arm, yanking her back.  He dragged her up to Tribal Leader and tossed her to the ground.  Marguerite collapsed onto her hands and knees, wincing from the tiny scrapes that sliced her palms.  She crawled cautiously to her feet, unsure of what to do.

Tribal Leader seized her up and then stroked her face.  "_Ich wilk bik_," he said gently and then took her hand and led her off from the group, away from where the men who had carted Roxton went.  Instead, they trudged over the rocky terrain until they came upon a valley.  Below them was a village.  Yet, Tribal Leader led them around the cluster of huts and up into the hills where a large building stood poised.

"_Yik ik likepiki_," he smiled and then pulled her inside.

Marguerite examined the lack of furniture, save for a giant bed in the middle of the room.  She eyed it suspiciously and then swallowed, turning to face Tribal Leader.  "Oh no, you see…I'm kind of spoken for already.  I'm flattered, though.  Really.  But I think I..."

He violently grabbed her and slammed her onto the mattress with his body.  Marguerite struggled vehemently, screeching as he slipped a hand up to the buckle of her skirt.  "I said!  No.  Thank.  You," she shrieked, cracking her skull against his.  He repelled back from the blow and Marguerite used her spared time to kick out her foot, slamming the heel of her boot into his groin.

Tribal Leader howled and staggered backward, but then lunged for her again, sending them crashing to the floor.  Marguerite, pinned, his fingers squeezing her wrist and pressing her arms to the floor, screamed and thrashed around.  "Get off of me!"

He laughed and bent down to kiss her.

Marguerite took the opportunity to dig her teeth into his neck, blood seeping around her mouth.  He jerked back, yelping.  Marguerite managed to bring one of her knees up and slam it into his back, rolling them over.  Now at the advantage, Marguerite plummeted him with fists until he laid an unconscious mess on the floor.  She leapt to her feet and ran out the door, into the jungle.  

And away from Roxton.

End Chapter Five

_drums fingers_  Mmm…what to do, what to do?  I think I'll…no, ya'll have my head for that.  Um…mmm…Well, be assured my friends that this story won't just be about Marguerite.


	6. The Weight of Two

**ChosenOne**:  Hahaha…I _dare_ you to fly to PA.  Come on, come on over so I can strangle your neck!  I am STILL waiting for that blasted chapter!

**Taya**:  Lol…that was purely accidental.  What German and Dutch words did you find?  I hope they weren't offensive words.  Lol.

**Marguerite**:  Do not fear, my friend!  _insert big smile_  Thanks for the review!  

**Jessie**:  I'm going to try my best to get to the Con, but I highly doubt I'll be able to go.  _frowns_ I would love to meet the people on the board, especially you and TLC.  The three of us would have such a blast!

**MMJ**:  Yes, I enjoy tormenting you.  That's my goal in life.  Lol.  And don't fret, my friend.  Marguerite won't be alone for long.

**Windsor**:  Thanks!

**Barbie**:  Your questions will be answered in time.  Yet, as for where the rest of the group is: back at the tree house.  Remember, Roxton and Marguerite weren't supposed to run off.  They were working in the garden.  So, the others may not even realize they're missing, yet. 

**Kat**:  Shh, don't tell the others. _wink_

**Lady M**:  Thank you very much.  And _this_ is what's going to happen…

Chapter Six

The Weight of Two

Marguerite huddled down in the tall grass, her chest heaving with her harsh, rapid breathing.  She had darted through the jungle, twigs snagging in her dark tresses and thorns grating her tender flesh, hell bent on disappearing into the wilderness.  Yet, after making it a safe mile away, she had stopped, unable to take another step.  Dead or not, she couldn't just leave him.

_You've grown soft_, she had told herself.  Yet, even she knew it was more than that.

So, the considered "self-preserving heiress" had backtracked, sprinting across the uneven terrain toward the village.  It was where she was now, crouched a few yards from the trail that led down into the valley where the huts were.  However, she wasn't aiming for the village.  She was searching for the cave where the warriors had taken Roxton.

Her emerald eyes fell on a thick cover of dangling vines and a smile tugged at her mouth.  There it was: the cave.  She glanced around her, checking to be sure the coast was clear before scurrying around the large trees.  Coming upon the entrance, she strained her ears, listening for any sign of danger.  Hearing nothing, she crept inside, sweeping away the greenery that hung over the door.

She gasped, her knees nearly collapsing under her sudden weakness.  The round room was dimly lit with torches that aligned the walls, flames and shadows dancing erotically across his ashen face.  Marguerite, her arms already reaching out, stumbled in her haste as she rushed over to the stone platform in the center of the chamber.  "Oh, John," she murmured, stroking his cold, pale cheek.

Even in death, he looked unsettled as though he still carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.  Marguerite found it increasingly heartbreaking that not even eternal slumber could erase his guilt.  She softly lowered her head, touching forehead to forehead with the man who had saved her life so many times in the past.  "I'm so sorry, John," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed.  "If anyone, it should've been me."  She delicately placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

A clatter from outside shot her up.  There would be time for mourning later.  She wrapped her arms under his, clinging to his shoulders as she hauled him off the platform.  "I won't leave you behind.  We're both going home," she insisted, walking backwards as she dragged him, his shoes scraping across the floor.

Reaching the exit, she set him down briefly in order to poke her head out and scan the area.  Seeing nothing, she quickly grabbed onto him again and yanked him out into the open.  "You weigh a lot more than you look, mister.  Would it kill you to drop a couple pounds?"  

She laughed bitingly.  "Even while lugging around your corpse, I forget that you're dead."

She retreated back toward the river knowing there wasn't any possible way she could drag him up the giant hillside.  All the while, she kept her eyes trained on the trees and bushes as she continued to stagger backward.  Finally making it to the water's edge, she gently lowered him to the dirt.  She caressed his face, tears of frustration stinging at her eyes.

"How the Hell am I supposed to get you home," she demanded.  "I can't carry you up the cliff.  Damn it, Roxton!  How could you do this to me?"  She pounded on his chest bitterly.  "What's the matter with you!  You knew better than to die!  How could you leave me alone!"

A sharp cry pierced the air and Marguerite whipped her head back, peering into the trees.  She could hear the commotion of the warriors.  "Damn it," she grumbled.  She frantically glanced around her, her eyes landing on a large branch.  Desperate, she pushed the branch into the water and then latched onto Roxton, rolling him into the river.

Marguerite, clenching Roxton, grasped the branch and held onto it.  She kicked her feet, propelling them down the river.  Struggling to keep his head afloat, Marguerite lost her grip on the branch and they sunk under the waves.  Using her one free hand to brush at the water, she kicked viciously, breaking the surfacing and gasping for air.

The branch had drifted away from her reach.

They tumbled in the water, sinking once more.  Marguerite – her lungs screaming for oxygen – fought to retrieve her balance.  Quite probably, the river wasn't too deep and she could stand, but the constant rush of the current made it impossible for her to even try.

It was then she realized her fatal error: the man was dead.  It didn't matter whether or not his head was above water.  Now she may have just sentenced her self to death for there was no way she could swim with the weight of his lifeless body.  And there was no chance in Hell she was letting him go.

End Chapter Six


	7. Resurrection

**Sierra**:  It's ok.  Trust me, this isn't going to turn into a whole angelic meet up thing.

**Chosen**:  Slow down, lil'sis!  Take it easy.  Just watch and see what happens then, you can decide whether or not I deserve to be strangled.

**Keys**:  I know you wrote this way back in the beginning of the month but what were you so depressed about?  Are you ok now?

**JG**:  "After all, they ARE in TLW…" Just keep that in mind, sis. _insert wink_

**Veggie**:  Thanks so much, Veggie!  I'm glad you decided to wander back.

**Taya**:  Ooo, a guy.  _insert a teasing smile_  Tell me more, chica.

**JLC**:  Thanks for reviewing!  Sorry for the long wait.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Chapter Seven

Resurrection (bet you're all glad to see that word)

PART ONE

Marguerite had given up hope.  She quit struggling and allowed them to sink to the bottom of the river, her back scraping across the rocks as the current rushed them further away.  She saw her life flashing by her in a stream of snapshots and she was soothed when they all featured Roxton.  If only they had had more time…

Something tugged on her and Marguerite flinched, kicking at whatever she had snagged her self on.  Yet, she had lost most of her strength and was unable to shake loss whatever was restraining her.  Not that it mattered.  She was going to die either way.

And then she was being pulled up, her body limp as she was dragged to the surface.  Her face broke the water and she gagged on the fresh air until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

PART TWO

She moaned, her lungs sore and her throat flaming.  She felt a warm, pleasing pressure over her mouth.  Air blowing down her throat.  She felt a swelling rising up and she coughed violently, water squirting out of her mouth.  A comforting hand caressed her cheek and she heard a husky voice murmuring gently to her from above.

"John," she wheezed.  But no, he was dead.  She had held him while he died, fighting to breathe life back into him.

"Shh, Marguerite, it's all right."

She felt light, chapped lips touch her forehead and she sprang up, wincing from the stabbing pain in her chest.  Crouched beside her, Roxton was gazing at her worriedly with his chocolate-hazel eyes and concerned frown.  "John," she gasped.

A moment of disbelief fell against her.

_But he died…but…he is alive_!

Overwhelmed with a sea of emotions, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  Caught off guard, Roxton lost his balance and they toppled over into the dirt.  "Oh God, John, I don't believe it," she exclaimed, capturing his mouth with hers.  She kissed him hungrily, thankful with all her soul that he was alive.

Roxton secured his arms around her waist, pulling her more tightly to him.  His lips worked feverishly against hers: their hot breaths and raspy breathing mingling together.

And then gradually it dawned on Marguerite what they were doing and she pushed back, crawling off of him  "You had died," she proclaimed, ignoring the desire burning in his eyes.

Roxton gingerly sat up.  "I know.  I remember dying.  I could hear you screaming for me, but there was nothing I could do.  And then suddenly…I'm waking up in the river.  What happened, Marguerite?"

Marguerite shook her head.  "Weird looking warriors showed up and took us to their village.  They had taken you into some sort of ritual room built in a cave.  And then their leader took me up higher into the mountain to a mating hut."

Roxton crooked his eyebrow.  "Mating hut?"

"Yes.  It was a big room with only a bed."

His face suddenly tightened.  "He didn't touch you, did he," he asked with a sharp edge to his voice.  _I'll kill him_!

"No.  I escaped and then got you.  I dragged us to the river and I tried floating us down on a branch, but I lost it.  And then we went under."

"A ritual room, uh?"  Roxton pondered that a moment, but wasn't willing to cave into the idea that the warriors had somehow brought him back to life.  Yet…what other explanation was there?

Roxton glanced around them, not recognizing a thing.  "So…where are we?"

Marguerite frowned, looking about them, searching for some familiar landmark.  "I have no idea."

"The others must've realized by now that we're missing.  They'll come searching for us."

"But they won't know where to find us, Roxton.  We must be miles and miles away from the tree house by now."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

Marguerite eased herself up onto her feet.  "Well we can't stay here, Roxton.  Those warriors aren't that far behind us."

Roxton accepted that and crawled up onto his feet.  "We'll make a large circle around them and head back up the cliff we originally dropped from.  Since I was dead for most of it, why don't you lead the way, Marguerite?"

"Better than nothing," she grumbled and began guiding them through the dense jungle, unaware of the dangers awaiting them.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Thorns

**JG**:  That's right: I really love you.  _rolls my eyes_  Haha…of course I gave him back!  I couldn't possibly kill him _again_!  I'm surprised no one had my head on a silver platter after the ending of _Remember You_.  Haha.     **Barbie**:  I don't know what brought him back (but I'm guessing the warriors).  I just couldn't keep him dead!     **Chosen**:  _gasps_ You would give your sister to Tribune just like that?  How could you!     **Keys**:  I promise no one important will die.  _pouts_     **Taya**:  Many dangers a wait!  (Are you and the guy hooked up, yet?)     **Brainfear**:  Sorry for the long wait!  Thanks for reviewing!     **Courtney**:  I killed him off once and that was enough for me!  Thanks for the review!  You mind if I call you Courtney from now on?

-----

Chapter Eight

Thorns

Trekking through the thick underbrush of the Amazonian jungle, Marguerite swatted at the mosquitoes feeding from her once creamy smooth flesh.  "Little bastards," she grumbled, smashing one of the larger insects with the palm of her hand.  The mashed corpse splattered across her elbow; and the heiress, scowling with disgust, wiped it away vigorously. 

Paying more attention to the swarm of miniature vampires than her surroundings, Marguerite wandered into an interweaving of vines.  She winced as the thorns clutched her locks of curly hair.  She heard a deep rumble of laughs behind her and she fumed.  "You going to be an ass or are you going to do the gentlemanly thing and _help me_!"

Roxton stepped forward and gently began the slow, careful process of untangling her from the nature's vicious plant.  "Hold still, Marguerite," he scolded as the woman grew impatient and attempted to pry herself out of the snag; only to get more stuck.  "Do you want out or not?  I can't help you if you don't hold still."

"Damn it, Roxton.  This is all your fault!"

He raised an eyebrow.  "Care to enlighten the rest of the class, Miss Krux?"

"If you hadn't thrown that T-rex manure at me then, none of this would've happened."

Roxton dropped his hands, opting to fold them across his chest.  "Marguerite, don't play this silly game with me.  I can play just as well as you.  If you want to get petty then, it is actually your fault.  You're the one who ruined the crop to begin with.  And then you wouldn't even help fix it!  Instead, you stood there taunting me with your coy smile and teasing words, refusing to lift even a finger to help."

"I did no such thing!"

Roxton rolled his eyes, but it was pointless for she couldn't see his exasperated expression with her back turned to him.  "You're impossible sometimes."

"Fine.  Ok.  I'm impossible.  Now will you _please_ get me out of this," she demanded.  "I can feel a thorn digging into my scalp."

Roxton sighed and set about releasing her from the prickly vines.  "Why can't you ever just admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Anything!  Admit that you're wrong.  Admit that you're sorry.  Admit that you're being absolutely obstinately squalid!"

"My, what big words for such a…" she clamped her mouth shut, clenching her teeth.

"At least you caught yourself this time."  He freed the last remaining strands of hair.  "But you know what bothers me the most?  That you can never admit any of these things even to yourself."  He tenderly turned her around.  "You can't even admit your true feelings to your own heart."

She opened her mouth then closed it.  She built up her walls before huffing:  "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Yes you do, but you're going to go right on denying it.  Just like you deny everything else just so you don't have to deal with any raw, honest emotion."

"Oh, right, and where did you get your Psyche degree again?"

"Even a fool can see that you've entrapped yourself into a bushel of thorns."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," she snapped defensively.

"You've set up so many booby traps around your heart that anyone who tries to get near has to face being sliced apart by your harsh, cold, and piercing thorns.  And maybe everyone else has given up, but when are you going to realize that no matter how many times I get cut, I am going to keep reaching?"

"That's all very poetic and romantic, but you're preaching to the wrong crowd.  I don't give a damn about…_ahh_," she shrieked, leaping forward and colliding into the Lord.  A sharp sting tore through her leg and she cried out again.

Roxton caught her and wrapped his arms around her, frightened.  "Marguerite!"  He peered down into the tall grass and gasped.  Keeping a cautious eye on the fierce snake posing for another strike, Roxton scooped the screaming Marguerite up into his arms.  As she withered in pain, he stood perfectly still.  Any sudden moves on his part and the snake would lash out.  Yet, as Marguerite's pain intensified, she began to squirm in agony, drawing the attention of the snake.

Roxton acted quickly.  He made a break for it, dashing off to the left as swiftly as he could.  The snake snapped forward, its fangs tearing into his pants.  He kicked ferociously, flinging the snake a few feet away and then – without a moment's hesitation – rushed full speed away, Marguerite's cries turning into wails.

End Chapter Eight

Sorry this took me so long.  If you're curious then, please go read my notes on my author's page.  I don't feel like explaining it over and over.  Thanks.


	9. Precautionary Measures

**JG**: I am a smart ass, thank you very much. And I would much rather face a snake than a spider. **Keys**: I crave drama! I must have my daily dose of drama! Give me drama! **Sierra**: You love me? Ha! Take that JESSIEGIRL! At least someone appreciates me around here! Anyway, thanks for the wonderful compliments. **IshTara**: I'm always glad to hear that. Haha. **Taya**: Actually, this has all been in one single day. So, yeah, it must be some sort of magnetism. Haha. Anyway, congrats on getting the guy. **Courtney**: Oh trust me, the snake is poisonous and Roxton will have to do something to save her. And there's plenty more danger coming. **Chosen**: Hey! I don't deserve to be given to Tribune! If anyone does: it's you! Where is that blasted chapter, sister? And where have you been? I've missed you on the board.

-----

Chapter Nine

Precautionary Measures

Roxton stumbled through the underbrush, Marguerite's cries mellowing into a hum of pain-filled moans. Up ahead his eyes fell on a blessed sight: a cave. He burst forth, sprinting as fast as he could with Marguerite in his arms. He skittered into the cave, losing his balance as he came to an abrupt halt, but miraculously staying upright. He gently, hastily lowered her to the cool stone floor and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You'll be all right, Marguerite."

Roxton pulled up her skirt to her knees, examining the wound. The snake's bite mark was hardly visible, but Roxton knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. He lowered his mouth to her leg, preparing to suck out the venom when her leg suddenly shifted away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Marguerite snapped.

"Trying to save your damn life," Roxton barked back, grabbing her leg and pressing his mouth against her smooth, ivory skin. He sucked and then spit…sucked and spit…sucked and spit. He then immediately went to tear off his shirt, but realized quickly that he wasn't wearing one. He had taken his shirt off while working in the garden earlier that day. Desperately, he gripped her skirt and attempted to shred off the bottom half, but the denim was too tough. Growling in frustration, he tugged with all his might, the fabric finally ripping off.

Marguerite hissed from both the pain and the anger of the now ruined skirt. She was running low on clothing and dreaded the thought of having to wear a Veronica-outfit. "Roxton," she admonished only half-heartedly. Her life was, after all, more important than the damn skirt.

Roxton pressed the makeshift bandage over the bite. Careful to keep the leg as still as possible, he wound the cloth tightly around her leg as high as it would go. He then looked around the cave, spying a large stick and grabbing for it. He used it as a splint, firmly sliding it into the folds of the makeshift bandage.

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "It doesn't hurt that badly anymore. It was just the initial sting is all. Do you really think this is necessary?"

"Better safe than sorry. Some venomous bites won't start showing systems until hours later." He paused a moment as though struggling to remember something and then reached up and tore open her blouse.

Marguerite screeched and instinctively her palm came crashing against his cheek. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Roxton cradled his face, opening and closing his jaw. "I think you loosened a tooth!"

"Serves you right for…"

"Marguerite, I have to tie something around your waist."

"Why?"

"I need to make a band between the bite and your heart. Will you please just trust me on this?"

Marguerite eyed him coolly. "You'll use any excuse to…"

"Marguerite," he scolded.

"All right," she huffed, pulling her arms out of the sleeves. "You didn't have to tear the buttons off you know. You could've just asked politely."

Roxton rolled his eyes and took the offered shirt. He wrapped the shirt around her, tying it just below her lacy camisole. He then sat back, closing his eyes. "We need to get you back to the tree house. Challenger would know what to do."

Marguerite smiled. "I think you're doing just fine. Where'd you learn all this?"

"Here and there," he answered, opening his eyes. "When on hunting excursions, you tend to pick up these things." He crawled over to sit beside her, his voice dipping into a soothing, quite whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

He nodded, still concerned. He knew that it could be hours before signs of a serious problem. Or, maybe, she really was fine. He hadn't gotten a good look at the snake. For all he knew, it could've been a harmless one. Yet, he didn't want to take risks. He had to get them back home. However, the sun was quickly setting over the horizon. It would be dark soon and the threats of walking through the jungle at night outweighed the danger of staying in the cave until dawn.

Roxton draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her down against his chest. Wordlessly, Marguerite snuggled up to his side.

End Chapter Nine

**WARNING**: Do NOT suck venom from snakebite. It used to be common practice, but is now considered VERY dangerous. The person who sucks from the wound may become infected, too. The poison would be absorbed through the gums much like the nicotine from tobacco. Furthermore, there are pathogens in the human mouth that may only make the bite worse.


	10. Tremor

**IshTara**: Yep, the same day. And the 24-hours doesn't end until morning. So, I've got the whole night to play. Hahaha!

**Keys**: Short and sweet is a-o-k. Anyway, only one or two more chapters to go…

**JG**: Yummy visions are always a good thing, especially when Roxton is the leading man. _winks_

**Taya**: Hey, if he's an idiot then, he doesn't deserve you anyway. Saying goodbye was the smart move. Yet, I'm sorry it didn't work out. Anyway, the 24-hours won't be up until the morning. It was around 9:00AM when their adventure started. So, I've got until 9:00AM to keep it an adventure.

Chapter Ten

Tremble

Hours slipped by before Marguerite began to stir in his embrace. Roxton placed a chaste kiss on the top of her curls and murmured: "You feeling all right?"

Marguerite nodded and gingerly pulled away from his warm chest to work out the kinks in her neck. "Just spiffy," she grumbled, a crack rippling down her spine. "What time is it?"

Roxton shrugged, no longer affected by her grouchiness (usually). "No later than midnight, I presume. Are you sure you're all right?"

Marguerite smiled softly at him. "Yes." She bowed her head, fingering the trim of her now much shorter skirt. "In all the bedlam I never did…I…" she peered up at him with vulnerable eyes. "Thank you. For what you did. I don't know if you're just plain crazy or…" she smiled again; this time thoughtfully. "Anyway, it was a foolish thing for you to do, but…thank you."

Roxton nodded, his boyish grin gracing his face. "You're welcome. But I think you know why I did it."

Marguerite sighed, her chest heaving. "The same reason you would do it for any of us," she said, denying the truth.

Roxton looked at her pointedly, but let it slide.

"Do you think they're looking for us," Marguerite finally asked.

"Of course," Roxton affirmed confidently. "I'm rather surprised you even had to ask."

Marguerite shrugged with a 'mmm'.

They sat quietly, comfortably for a while before Marguerite winced and shifted, lifting her injured leg off the ground. Roxton immediately placed his large hand on her thigh and pushed her leg back to the floor, chiding: "No, Marguerite. If there is any poison then you don't want your leg up, especially higher than your heart."

"Well, when the hell will we know," she carped impatiently. "I can't go around keeping my leg like this forever."

"It can take as long as twelve hours."

Marguerite gave him her patented 'yeah right' look. "Twelve hours? You expect me to sit here like this for twelve hours? Ha," she scoffed. "I don't think so, Lord Roxton."

"Marguerite, I'm not saying you have to sit there for twelve – well, actually, eight more hours, but just don't raise your leg."

"Fine," she whined exuberantly. She went perfectly still. "Is this better," she hummed between closed teeth, her lips barely moving.

Roxton made a noise in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes. "Yes, fine. That's perfect. Stay exactly like that."

Marguerite glared at him, only half meaning it. She then sighed and leaned her head back against the cave wall. Moments disappeared before she felt the fervent weight of his hand still pressed against her thigh, the heat of his skin evident even through the denim of her skirt. "Roxton," she murmured throatily.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely back.

"Do you mind removing your hand?"

"Yes, I do," he replied sincerely, but with a teasing smile playing on his lips. She gave him a warning look, but his smile only grew into his Cheshire smirk. "Why? Do you have a problem where my hand is?"

"Yes, it's on me."

"What? You don't like me on you?"

Marguerite shrugged. "I've never had the pleasure."

"Pleasure?" He raised his eyebrows. "Would you like the pleasure?"

"Oh, and what if I did," she retorted coyly, brushing her lips lightly over his ear.

"You know what I would say," he choked.

"Yes. I believe I do." She drew back, a smug smile dancing on her mouth and in her eyes. "But too bad! My leg and all."

Roxton laughed. "Marguerite, you _are_ a tease."

She was about to respond when suddenly the cave shook, loose rocks and dust spraying down on them. Roxton threw himself over her, shielding her body with his, as the tremors grew more violent. Underneath him, Marguerite screamed as the thunderously grinding noise of the walls cracking erupted all around them. And then large debris was plummeting to the ground, one large portion of rock smashing into Roxton's side.

"We've got to get out here," he hollered.

Suddenly the ceiling began to crumble, sealing them inside their tomb.

End Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Considering that I only have 3 months to finish 8 stories, I have to cut things shorter than I originally planned. So, I've decided to focus on the stories that have gotten the most reviews. Unfortunately, this story doesn't fall into that category. So, I will only be adding another chapter or two. Thanks! I've really enjoyed writing this one.


	11. Escape

**Keys**:  Of course I did!  I love cliffhangers!

**JG**:  One of your personal fav's, eh?  Yeah…well…that doesn't mean much coming from you.  _ducks as you throw a frying pan at me_ Ok! Ok!  Chill out!  And, no, I am NOT going to bite you.

**Liz**:  Thank you very much.  And I promise that it'll be finished.  I don't like reading or writing unfinished stories either.  I think it's unfair.

**Bunny**:  What can I say?  I love drama (obviously).  Haha.  Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Tracey**:  Thank you so much.  I'm glad my efforts haven't gone to waste.  Haha.  Just one more chapter and then you'll be free!

**IshTara**:  Trust me, it'll be ended.  Like I told, Liz, I hate unfinished stories, too.  If the author isn't going to finish a story then he or she should _at least_ take it off the site.

**MedStudent**:  No worries.  No more cliffhangers.  And only one more chapter!  Yippie!

Chapter Eleven

Escape

PART TWO

Once the earth had finally settled and the dust cleared, Roxton lifted his head and glanced around the dark cave.  A sliver of light squeezed its way through the pile of rocks, illuminating the room just enough for Roxton to make out shadowy forms.  Underneath him, Marguerite grunted and rolled him off, grumbling: "Do you mind?  A woman does need to breathe, you know."

Roxton crawled hesitantly to his feet and wobbled over to their blockade.  He examined the pile, shaking a few stones here and there, the ones around them rattling in the process.  He glanced back at Marguerite and snapped: "Sit down!"

The heiress scowled.  "Don't boss me around!"

"Damn it, Marguerite, your leg!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to stagger her way over.  "Forget my leg!  At the rate this day is going we're as good as dead anyway!  This has been the worst day of my life!  I don't see how it could possibly get any worse," she ranted.  "Death wouldn't be the final punishment…it would be our release!"

Roxton laughed, shaking his head.  "Marguerite, it hasn't been…"

"What," she shrieked, throwing her hands up.  "That bad?  Were you going to say 'that bad'?  Because, guess what, Roxton, _it has been **that bad**_!"

"Marguerite, your bellyaching isn't going to change a thing.  These rocks aren't too heavy and they're not that many.  I can dig our way out.  Now would you please go sit down!  You might be spreading the infection."

"What infection," she cried.  "There is no infection!  If there it had been a venomous snake then you must've gotten all the poison out when you sucked my blood."

Roxton chuckled.  "I'm not a vampire, Marguerite.  I was sucking the poison out."

"I _know_ that, Roxton."  She wrapped her fingers around a stone and tugged.

"Mar-guer-ite," he half-scolded, half-whined.

"Roxton, I'm not in the mood.  Don't push me.  I'm going to help dig us out of here.  It will be the highlight of my lousy day."

PART TWO

Within two hours, they had a large enough hole to climb through.  Roxton stepped out into the night and then turned around and helped Marguerite.  "Maybe we should wait here until daylight," he said.

Marguerite shook her head.  "No way.  I am through.  We are heading back home and that's that."

"Marguerite, we're not even sure where home is."

"Who cares," she retorted, frustrated.  "If I get eaten by a raptor then it'll only be the perfect ending of a perfect day."

"It's night, Marguerite."

"Whatever!  The sky may be dark, but our day doesn't seem to be ending!"  In a huff, Marguerite began to march away.

Roxton growled and ran after her.  "Marguerite, it'll be daylight in a few hours…"

"Forget it, John.  I'm going back to the tree house.  Or I will die trying."

"God, you're so infuriating!"

They trekked through the dangerous terrain silently; heading in what they could only presume was at least the right direction.

As the sun began to make its appearance, the jungle was cascaded in a haze of oranges and reds.  If their circumstance wasn't so dire then Roxton may have been able to talk Marguerite into admiring the sunrise, but he knew that even mentioning it would be suicide.

A noise suddenly caught Roxton's attention and he placed his hand on Marguerite's arm.  "I think we've got company," he whispered, yearning for the comfort of his rifle.

"Where?"

"Just ahead of us."

"What should we do?"

"Get out of its way," he said matter-of-factly, pulling her off to the side.  He looked over in time to see a flash of white disappearing around a tree.

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Rescue

Chapter Twelve

Rescue

PART ONE

"Malone," Roxton shouted, relieved from the sight of his friend.

The journalist, startled, whirled around.  "Roxton?  Roxton!"  He rushed over towards them while yelling: "Veronica!  Challenger!  Over here!"

Instantly, the two other members of their makeshift family came bursting through the trees.

Marguerite released a sigh and sank onto a log, exhaustion settling in now that their adventure was finally over.  She dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her temples and staring at the ground.  Suddenly a pair of boots filled her line of vision and a soft voice asked: "Are you all right?"

Marguerite groaned, raising her head to look up at her housemate.  "Do I look all right," she replied softly, wearily.  She pointed down at her skirt.  "Look what that man did."

Veronica gave an amused smile, but then squatted down, scrutinizing the bandage/split around her leg.  "What happened?"

"Snake bite," Roxton chimed in from behind the jungle beauty.  "I didn't get a good look at the snake."

Challenger was instantly kneeling beside Veronica, carefully taking Marguerite's leg into his hands.  "How long ago were you bitten?"

Marguerite shrugged.  "I don't know.  Nine, ten hours."

"Any pain?"

"No."

Roxton gave her a stern look and she recanted.  "Ok, maybe a little.  It hurt a lot more when I was first bitten.  It's not too bad now."

Challenger looked grave.  "I can't be sure until I take the bandage off.  But we best get back to the tree house first.  Are you all right to walk?"

"Fine," she drawled out and then climbed to her feet.  "After what we've been through, a little more walking isn't going to kill me."

PART TWO

Safely back at the tree house, Malone eyed Roxton curiously.  "So, what did happen to you two?  Last we knew Marguerite was going to the garden to give you a drink."

Roxton slumped down onto a chair.  "What _didn't_ happen to us," he mumbled.

Challenger came out of Marguerite's room.  "She was bitten by a venomous snake."

Roxton was immediately on his feet, storming towards her room, but Challenger halted him.

"Roxton, let me finish.  She isn't poisoned.  Your quick thinking saved her life."

"Thank God," Roxton praised.

"Yes, indeed.  She's resting at the moment.  She told me somewhat of your ordeal.  Quite an amazing defeat."

"You have no idea."

End Chapter Twelve

Only the Epilogue left…


	13. Epilogue

**Keys**: I would love to keep in contact, but I'll need your e-mail address. Anyway, when I get the chance (maybe over Christmas break), I'll write a story just for you! I'll even let you pick the fandom (as long as it's one I've already for)!

Epilogue

Roxton, standing on the balcony, leaned against one of the vast branches of the tree house. It was nearing nine o'clock and everyone was sleeping. They had only gone to bed an hour earlier and Roxton wouldn't have been surprised if they slept until dinner.

He sighed. It had been a long while since he craved a cigar, but he was now feeling the old familiar urge to suck one down to the end. He sighed again and closed his eyes, fighting off the craving as he listened to the jungle.

Softly falling footsteps brought his eyes open and – without looking at his companion – he murmured: "How you feeling?"

Marguerite smiled, not bothering to ask him how he knew it was she. She knew how. It was the same way she knew when he approached. "Fine. Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

Marguerite came to stand beside him, her shoulder grazing his arm. "Challenger and Veronica say you saved my life."

"Do they know that you saved mine?" He turned his head, gazing down at her soft features. She tried so hard to look cold and cruel, but she could never hide her graceful beauty. "You saved my life more than once in the last twenty-four hours. I don't think I ever thanked you."

"Has it really only been twenty-four hours since you threw that T-rex shit on me?"

Roxton laughed, but his laughter was hollow. They really had been through a tremendous ordeal. And at every turn, one or both of them could've been killed. In fact, for a while, he _had_ been dead. Brushing those memories aside, he stated: "That never would've happened if you'd just helped."

Marguerite leaned against his side, peering up at him with a grin. "Let's start this conversation over again. I don't want to start a debate. Not after what we've just been through."

Roxton chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, cradling her to him. "Fair enough. How are you feeling?"

She nudged her elbow into his side. "Not funny."

They stood there together in peaceful silence until Roxton whispered: "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Jumped in after me at the river? Came back for my corpse at the village? Held onto me when we were drowning?"

"For the same reason you saved us from drowning. And the same reason you sucked the venom from my leg."

"And what reason is that," he pried, desperate to hear her say it.

Marguerite, feeling trapped, pulled away. "Well, I for one didn't want to trek all the way home alone."

Roxton shook his head. "No, Marguerite, the real reason."

"Roxton, I don't…"

"Come on, Marguerite. Why can't you just admit that we…"

"No, John. No. Not now. Don't do this. Leave things the way they are."

"Marguerite, I'm not going to dance around it anymore. I lo…"

"Stop," she interrupted. "Just stop."

Marguerite turned around and left, Roxton watching her go. He knew she wasn't ready to hear it, but he also knew that she was aware that he loved her. And she loved him.

_Soon_, he told himself. _I'll tell her soon_. _She can't hide from it forever_.

And then, he, too, drifted off to his room to get some much-needed sleep.

END STORY

Sorry folks, no real romance. They did kiss once earlier when he first came back life. At least that's something, right? Anyway, I was placing this story in mid/late-Season 3. No one had confessed their love, yet. So, I couldn't jump the gun. Sorry.


End file.
